


Upside Down

by peachcandykiddo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Blind Character, Blind Kageyama Tobio, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 05:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17677190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachcandykiddo/pseuds/peachcandykiddo
Summary: Tobio had always found it funny how just one thing can change an entire life. One wrong choice, one mistake can ruin everything. One stray spike to the forehead while checking unread messages at practice -- because he was recovering from a concussion and not allowed to practice. His whole world has been flipped upside down and spun all around, and Tobio is pretty sure he doesn't even recognize it anymore.





	Upside Down

**Author's Note:**

> I would just like to say, from the bottom of my heart. My bad.  
> This doesn't end happy, it ends of something of a cliffhanger because honestly I'm not knowledgeable enough to write about something like this right now -- maybe in the future -- but that's a ways away.  
> Right now I'm also consumed with a huge project that'll hopefully be up here in a few weeks!! So yeehaw

“Tobio-kun.”

 

Tobio was filling up his water bottle for practice when he heard Hinata’s voice behind him.

 

He turned around and was met with the sight of the small angry redhead that was his boyfriend with his hands planted firmly on his hips, “The doctor said no practice for three weeks, it’s been two and a half.”

 

Tobio groaned and screwed the cap back on the bottle. He had been in agony for the past weeks, and it wasn’t because of the concussion. He was itching to get back on the court and play, “Come on Shoyo, it’s a few days, I’ll be fine.”

 

“Bullshit,” Hinata grabbed Tobio'swater bottle from him, “He’s the one with a medical degree, if he says three weeks of no practice he means three weeks. Not two and a half.”

 

Tobio sighed and argued further, “Last time I got a concussion I went back a few days earlier and I was fine!”

 

Hinata, however, wasn’t budging, “That one wasn’t as bad, you’re staying home.”

 

Tobio sighed and gave up on trying to convince him, and instead decided to try striking a deal with his boyfriend, “Can I at least just watch? I’ll stay on the bench and everything.”

 

He figured Hinata couldn’t argue against that, it wasn’t like he’d be playing.

 

“Ugh, I guess,” Hinata sighed and agreed, handing Tobio his water bottle back, “Be careful though, watch for balls.”

 

Tobio nodded, “Yea, I know. Can’t get hit in the face.”

 

~        ~        ~

 

Tobio decided that going to practice that day had been a very bad idea.

 

The last thing he remembered was pulling out his phone to check his messages and hearing a pair of shoes hit the ground hard, so they were most likely Hinata’s, and his voice ringing out from the far side of the court, “Shit, Tobio-kun!

 

He looked up and the last thing he saw was a blur of red white and green as the volleyball slammed into his face.

 

He was pretty sure he blacked out almost instantly, because he woke up and he was laying in a hospital bed.

 

He had been in one only once before when Hinata ended up needing his appendix out the previous year, their first year of university. Hinata had been nervous, and he insisted that Tobio sit up in the bed with him, and despite the fact that the bed was tiny and really not meant for two he did just that.

 

The blanket was scratchy, like it had been that last time, and the sheets felt heavy on his lower half. He heard Hinata’s voice outside, and one he didn’t recognize. They stood out against the background noise of the steadily beeping heart monitor. Hinata was angry, Tobio wondered why. He was alive, wasn’t he? 

 

He hadn’t yet opened his eyes, so he couldn’t see what his surroundings actually looked like. He attempted to do just this, but for whatever reason he couldn’t. He was still groggy from what he assumed was anesthesia, so he figured it made sense he couldn’t quite open his eyes yet. 

 

But as his mind began to kick into gear, he realized that he could move his fingers and hands. If he could move his hands it didn’t make sense that he couldn’t open his eyes. Opening his eyes took way fewer muscles than moving his hands -- right?

 

But that was when it hit him, just as Hinata was stepping into the room with the doctor. Kageyama had thought he had heard the word complications earlier, but he had been so out of it he wasn’t sure.

 

He heard Hinata gasp quietly, and quickly smother the noise in his throat.

 

Now Tobio understood what had happened.

 

It wasn’t that his eyes wouldn’t open, those muscles functioned perfectly fine. His eyelids weren’t the problem, it was his eyes themselves.

 

“Y-you said slight complications,” Hinata stuttered momentarily, and the sound of his voice changed slightly along with the quiet squeak of what he assumed were Hinata’s sneakers. Was he turning around? Maybe to face the doctor.

 

“When you say slight complications, I think that maybe his speech goes weird, he has a stutter, or that maybe he doesn’t have feeling in his fingertips,” Hinata continued, definitely talking to the doctor. His voice grew steadily louder as the anger built, “When you say slight complications, I don’t fucking think he’ll be blind!”

 

Tobio was slightly shaken by this. He hadn’t heard Hinata swear like that more than once or twice in the five years they had known each other. 

 

“We did everything we could, but there was too much damage,” the doctor’s voice remained calm as he responded. He was way too good at staying collected while delivering news like this, it was almost depressing. Tobio figured that he delivered news like this daily.

 

Before Hinata could say anything else, Tobio managed to make his voice work, “Shoyo, it’s alright.”

 

It really wasn’t alright, he was terrified, but Hinata didn’t need to know that. He was just as much of a mess as Tobio was after all -- Hinata probably blamed himself. It  _was_ his spike that had hit Tobio.

 

He heard more shoes squeaking as Hinata was probably turning back around to face him.

 

Tobio felt the mattress shift underneath him as Hinata sat down and then all of a sudden there were a pair of arms around him. He was hit with the strong smell of Hinata’s shampoo as his boyfriend buried his face in Tobio's shoulder.

 

He froze momentarily, startled by the unannounced contact. Eventually though, he relaxed into the familiar comfort of the arms of his boyfriend.

 

He heard more shoes squeaking quietly and fading away as the doctor left the room. 

 

It took only moments after the squeaking disappeared for Hinata to collapse into hiccuping, shoulder-shaking sobs.

 

“I’m sorry T-Tobio, I’m s-so sorry.”

 

“It’s not your fault Shoyo.”


End file.
